Die Fünf Minuten Terine
by Youkai
Summary: uhm... MagusFlea. Flea will ihm was kochen und dabei treten hindernisse auf. (Does anybody care to read an english version?)


**Warnings:** Shonen ai (Male/Male) AU, Lime, (okay Lime ist vielleicht übertreiben...)

**Series:** Chrono trigger

**Paarings:** Flea/Magus 

**Rating:** PG-14 (streng genommen...)

**Datum: **21.2.2004 - 22.02.2004

**Disclamer: ***sigh* das Spiel Chronotrigger wurde von Squaresoft entwickelt und ist eines der genialsten RPGs, das ich jemals gespielt habe. *sigh*

Das Charakterdesign wurde von Akria Toriyama angefertigt und leider gehören die Figuren nicht mir. Über die Rechte an den Animes bin ich nicht informiert, aber mir gehören sie sicher nicht.

Tjo öööööhm.... was soll ich dazu sagen? Ein Werbesolagen von Maggi kann so verdammt inspirierend sein. ist eher ein schnelles werk, aber ich mags bis jetz o.o

**Die "Fünf-Minuten Terine"**

Flea stand verträumt in der Küche und blickte mittenwo ins nirgendwo, welches sich an der weißen Tapete projezierte.Währenddessen rühte der rothaarige Magier den hölzernen Kochlöffel in dem Suppentopf herum, nicht mehr lange und alles war fertig.

Warum zur Hölle ließen sich diese Fertigprodukte der Menschen eigentlich nicht mit Magie zubereiten? Das war doch alles so umständlich, obwohl es einen gewissen Charme hatte.

Leise seuftzend sah er nun auf den Inhalt des Kochtopfes. Fünf Minuten sollte er jetzt also warten. Was die Menschen auch für ein Zeitempfinden hatten, bei den Mystics ging ales viel schneller. Das Essen war innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages fertig und überhaupt...

Man musste sich dazu nicht die Finger schmutzig machen oder sogar riskieren, dass ein Nagel einreißt! 

Auch wenn es -laut Magus- viel umständlichere Sachen gab, als so eine "Fünf-Minuten-Terine", wo man ja nur heißes Wasser drübergießen musste. 

Aber Hey: Wenn man sich verbrannte tat das weh! Und das kochende Wasser konnte den Nagellack zum abplatzen bringen!

Das war dem armen Flea auch schon fast passiert. Stumm nuckelte der Magier an seinem kleinen Finger, der immer noch entsetzlich weh tat. Was nahm er nicht alles für Qualen für Magus auf sich? Flea nahm den kleinen Finger aus dem Mund und sah sein leicht gerötetes Gelenk an. Es tat weh. Schrecklich weh. Er musste damit eindeutig zu....

"Maaaaaaaaaaguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus....."

Ein dunkelhaariger Magier drehte sich zwischen Bettdecke und Matraze um. Was auch immer jetzt los war. Er würde NICHT aufstehen. Auch wenn es irgendwie komisch roch.

Stumm zog er sich die weiße Decke über die Ohren. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf und nicht einmal dieser Schwarzmagier könnte ihn davon abhalten ihn zu...

"Maaagus...."

Schon wieder diese Stimme. Egal, was es war, egal, selbst wenn Flea es geschafft haben sollte das Badezimmer mitsamt Klo anzuzünden, er würde unter keinen Umständen...

"ich hab mir weh getan..." klang Fleas klägliche Stimme in sein Ohr.

Magus stöhnte auf. Hatte er sich wieder auf die Zunge gebissen, ausversehen selbst gekratzt oder war eines seiner geliebten Haare ausgefallen?

"ich hab mich verbrrüüüht...." maulte Flea.

Magus richtete sich langsam auf. Er hätte es sich doch wirklich denken können. Das sonst so edele Haar des Dunkelmagiers war leicht zerzaust und diese sonst klar glänzenden Augen schienen noch recht verschlafen zu sein.

"zeig mal dein Wehwehchen..." murmelte Magus schläfrig, der eins seiner dunkelblauen Hemden trug. Es gab Tage, nun gut eigentlich war es jeden Tag, da strapazierte Flea seine Geduld immer wieder aufs Neue.

"daaa..." wimmerte der Rothaarige und hielt Magus seinen leicht roten, kleinen Finger hin.

Magus sah eine Sekunde stumm auf den Finger des Magiers und fragte sich innerlich, ob er sich all diese Kämpfe die Flea bestritten hatte nur eingebildet hatte.

In all ihrem Kämpfen war Flea doch auch nicht wegen jedem Kratzer zu ihm gerannt.Flea war schon ein seltsames Wesen. Sehr albern, sehr seltsam, aber sehr unterhaltsam.

"Mach das, es nicht mehr weh tut...." jammerte Flea und sah Magus mit seinen großen und bittenden Augen an.

Magus blickte für einen kurzen Moment eiskalt in Fleas Augen und der Rothaarige hatte bekam Angst, dass Magus ihn jetzt anfahren oder wegstoßen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde Magus ihn dannach für immer hassen, da er so ein tollpatsch war und...

Doch Magus griff schnell nach Fleas Hand, zog sie näher zu sich und wenig später befand sich der verletzte Finger zwischen Magus weichen Lippen.

Auf Fleas Wangen erschin ein leichter Rotschimmer als er begriff, was der erbarmungslose Dämonenkönig da eigentlich tat und wie zärtlich er war. Flea sah Magus nur entgeistert an, doch dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Er war aber so unglaublich sanft... 

Flea sah Magus mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen und den noch nicht vergangenem Rotschimmer auf den Lippen zu. In diesem Moment bemerkte Flea, was für ein Glückspilz er doch war.

Endlich war alles vorbei und er konnte mit seinem ewig grummelnden und schweigenden Magus zusammen sein, ohne das er Angst vor der Zukunft haben müsste. Und Flea merkte auch, wie schön Magus war, selbst wenn er verschlafen aussah.

Doch ehe Flea noch sentimentaler werden konnte, als er ohnehin schon war, lies Magus von ihm ab und sah ihn an. 

"tuts jetzt nich weh?" fragte dieser und Flea überhörte den leicht genervten Unterton von seinem Geliebten.

"nein" lächelte Flea und ging seinem Bedürfnis nach, Magus einfach so um den Hals zufallen.

Der Geliebte Fleas zuckte im ersten Moment vor Schreck zusammen, die spontanen Ausbrüche Fleas waren wirklich unvorsehbar.

Doch dann hörte er leise Fleas Stimme in sein Ohr säuseln.

"ich hab eine Fünf-Minuten-Terine auf dem Herd..." 

Magus fühlte sich irgendwie dämlich. Sollte dieser Satz einen versteckten Sinn haben? Also auf jeden Fall begrif er ihn nicht. Was auch immer Flea damit aussagen wollte...

"und ich weiß nicht, was ich in der Zeit tun soll..." raunte Flea, als er mit den Lippen sanft über Magus Ohr glitt.

Der Rechte Mundwinkel von Magus hob sich einen Millimeter, was für seine Verhältnisse ein Lächeln war. 

Jetzt, wo Flea sich langsam an ihn schmiegte und leicht an seinem Ohr knabberte wurde ihm dieser Sinn bewusst. Und eigentlich... gefiel ihm dieser Sinn, auch wenn er körperliche Nähe noch nicht so wirklich gewohnt war.

Aber der Duft, der von Flea ausging war so süßlich und die Lippen, die so weich seine empfindsame Haut berühten schienen ihr Handwerk wirklich zu verstehen.... Magus entspannte sich in einem ungewohntem Maße und lies Flea gewähren, denn was er tat war durch aus angenehm.

Auch wenn in seinem Kopf irgendwo ganz klein ein bisschen misstrauen hoch kam, spürte er, wie Flea es wegzupusten schien, als er seine Lippen langsam Magus Hals hinunter gleiten lies.

Flea kuschelte sich enger an seinen Liebsten, als er spürte wie Magus ganz leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite beugte. Ihm schien also zu gefallen, was er da tat...

Auf Fleas Lippen bildete sich ein gewinnenes Lächeln als er mit diesen langsam Magus' Wangenknochen entlang fuhr. Magus Haut schmeckte gut...

Und doch schaffte Flea es, sich von Magus samtiger Haut zu lösen.

Genau das brachte Magus dazu seine Rubinroten Augen zu öffnen. Das Dunkele und harte Rot von Magus' Augen sah nun direkt in das weiche schon fast Rosa, das Fleas Augen schmückte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien in dieser einen Sekunde verpackt zu sein und genau diese kleine Ewigkeit schien sich ganz alleine in ihrem Universum abzuspielen. Aber ohne Lavos, ohne Diemsionstore und ohne die Angst vor der Apocalypse.

Diese kleine Unendlichkeit, wo auch immer sie herkam, hatte beide in ihren Bann gezogen, doch Flea beherrschte auch die Magie, diesen Bann zu brechen.

Der Rothaarige strich mit seinen verschlossenen Lippen sanft wieder über Magus's etwas hochgesetzten Wangenknochen und wanderte leicht seitlich zu Magus Lippen.

Langsam bewegte er langsam seinen Kopf ab, so das seine Unterlippe langsam über die Oberlippe von Magus strich. Seine Lippen waren so schön... Einerseits so hart, aber andererseits so begehrenswert. 

Ganz genau wie alles an Magus, so unendlich weich war, wenn man es nur schaffte die harte Schale zu durchdringen. Und Flea hatte es geschafft... Darüber war er sehr froh, als Magus leicht begann an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen.

Und wie warm ihm aufeinmal wurde.... 

Hm ganz gewiss, sie würden jetzt gleich eine mene spass....

Doch was war das?

Da war dieser bissige Geruch, aber von Magus ging der ganz bestimmt nicht aus. Von ihm selber erst recht nicht. Also was war das...? Flea musste die Nase rüpfen, als Magus sich von ihm löste.

Das roch wie... wie...

Flea viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Die Fünf-Minuten-Terine brennt an!" schrei er hysterisch, sprang auf und war augenblicklich aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Magus blieb zurück wie ein begossener Pudel. Was...? Dieses Instand Zeug, wo man nur Wasser drüber gießen musste, brannte an?

Er richtete sich langsam auf, denn Flea hatte ihn leicht nach hinten gebeugt. Was auch immer Flea angestellt hatte, dachte Magus, es stank abscheulich.

Als er die Füße auf den Bosen stellte und sich aufrichtete, fiel sein dunkelblaues Hemd bis zur Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel.

Er kratzte sich leicht am Kopf, als er langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer trat und besorgt in dem Rahmen der Küchentür lehnte.

Alles was er sah, war der Rücken eines hektisch rumwedelnden Fleas, der panisch versuchte irgendwie einen Topf auf dem Herd irgendwie zu....

Was auch immer Flea vorhatte. Magus machte dieser Rauch, der vom Herd kam mehr sorgen.

Er seuftzte einmal. Wieder strapazierte Flea seine Geduld. Langsam ging Magus zum Herd, schob seinen hektisch routierenden Geliebten zur Seite und nahm den Topf.

Magus ging damit stumm durch die Küche und plazierte den Topf gekonnt in der Spüle und stellte elegant das kalte Wasser an.

Flea sah Magus nur an. "Mein Held..." murmelte er leise.

Magus grummelte nur. "lern erst mal, dass man über dieses Zeug nur Wasser drübergiest und es im Becher zubereitet."

Der Dunkelhaarige war sichtlich genervt, Flea und seine Geduld. Das war auf Dauer wirklich keine gute Kombination.

"was klingst du so böse....?" fragte Flea leise. "ich wollte dir nur ein gutes Frühstück machen..."

Magus drehte Flea den Rücken zu. "Das Zeug ist man nicht zum Frühstück. Abgesehen davon, wieso wolltest du mir sowas überhaupt machen...?"

Flea seuftzte. "Naja in der Werbung sagten sie sowas... Und da hab ich dieses "von" als ein "für" interpretiert...." Er räusperte sich und fing in süßlichen Tönen an, den Werbespot nachzu singen.

"Die fünf Minuten Terine, von Maggi 'ne tolle Idee."

**Thö End**

Tja und aus die Maus XP schreibt mir ein Review :P *verdonner* das motierviert mich zu schreiben XP


End file.
